


Be Not Afraid

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: It's not that easy to overcome a fear you've lived with for millennia.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Be Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "dread."

They are free. Utterly, incontrovertibly free, after six thousand years of duty. Six thousand years of secrets. Six thousand years of saying _no, I mustn't_ to so many things he wanted to do and feeling every imaginable shade of guilt and worry when he did more than a few of them anyway.

He no longer has to care what Heaven thinks. He no longer _does_ care what Heaven thinks. And he _certainly_ doesn't care what Hell thinks.

So why is it that when he wants to let himself reach out and touch Crowley's face – his beautiful, laughing, loving face – something always stops him? Some feeling of dread deep in the pit of his stomach. Or, no. Not his stomach. Nowhere as physical as that. Deep in his ethereal essence, rather, where something still whispers, _no, you mustn't_. Whispers that _it isn't safe_. Whispers that _they might see_. 

Let them bloody see, Aziraphale thinks, and he reaches out, but the moment is gone, and the demon who might have been his lover is turning away, not entirely managing to hide his disappointment.

And, oh. Oh, he thought he felt afraid before? That was nothing. That was _fine_. That is the easiest thing in the world to overcome, compared to the thought of losing him.

"Crowley," he says. "Crowley, wait."

Crowley waits. And in his golden serpent's eyes, Aziraphale can see the very same fears reflected back.

He reaches up and touches the demon's face, and he kisses the dread away.


End file.
